


Shot Across the Bows

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Krum with ice mice on the Durmstrang ship - for HP_wankfest 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Across the Bows

Viktor wasn't sleeping. He slipped from his bunk on the Durmstrang ship, and padded to a porthole. The breeze was cool, but it hadn't penetrated the interior of the ship yet. It had been a warm day by Scottish spring standards from what he was led to believe. It had felt much the same as the sometimes chilly spring on Bulgaria's Thracian Plain. The ship was definitely too warm and stuffy. He was restless; he turned back to his bunk and tossed his tunic on over his head. Perhaps he could find something soothing up on deck.

He strode across the deck toward the railing, the wood felt still slightly warm under his bare feet. The night was calm and clear; he imagined he could almost see the stars reflected in the lake. The lake was too calm; he missed the rolling of the waves. As he stared out at the castle, he knew the missing waves were not his real problem. The real problem was he needed a release, a sexual release.

Earlier, Hermione had invited him to study. The studying hadn't lasted very long. They'd spent the evening kissing, snogging as she would say. She'd writhed against him all night, but in the end she wouldn't go any further than the kisses. Of course, she was fifteen and really too young for anything else. She was a beautiful bud of a woman, inquisitive but still skittish, too. She had gasped and trembled as he touched her breast, a gasp seemingly more in alarm than pleasure. That, however, didn't prevent him from being aroused.

He glanced stealthily to the right then the left; no one was about. Quickly, he searched his pockets, no wand and no tissue. Damn. This was the perfect place, but he didn't have anything to clean up the evidence. He searched his pockets again. Maybe. No, it was a packet of ice mice that Hermione had given him. He stared at the water for a moment, and then paused. The railing wasn't too high; his cock could easily clear it. He'd toss off right into the lake. This would work!

His fingers flew to unfasten his tunic. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. The cool air hit his warm chest, and his nipples peaked. He gasped at the sensations, his cock snapping almost to full attention. First, he gave a quick tweak to one nipple, and then the other. It was not quite as an intense reaction as it had been when he'd first bared his chest. He looked around again. His cock fairly jumped out over the elastic of his pyjama bottoms. He settled the elastic up under his balls, enjoying the sensation of them being cupped close to his body. A reminder of how tightly they would soon be drawing up. He then ran his finger lightly over the length of his cock. Pausing to admire himself, he wrapped his hand around the swollen length; he wished he had a bit more length, but he was more than satisfied with his cock's impressive girth.

He twisted one of his nipples again, and was disappointed that he didn't see his cock react. The slightly chilly air, it had been so stimulating. Suddenly, it was as if a golden snitch appeared over his head. He had Hermione's ice mice -- they were cold. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled the box out and opened it. Perfect. He popped one into his palm, and laid the rest of the package down on the railing. With the ice between his fingers, he rubbed one nub with the small, chilly sweet. It peaked hard, and his cock jumped. He tried it again, with the same reaction followed by a low moan.

Two melted ice mice later, his chest and hands were wet and sticky and his cock was pointing more up than out. He popped the tiny mouse sweets into his mouth. They were slightly salty from his skin. Tentatively, he ran his cool hand over his cock. It wasn't too cold, and the sticky slipperiness left behind from the ice mice was perfect. He fisted his cock shoving the rock hard organ through his tightly closed hand. Now, he couldn't wait. He stroked his cock fast and furiously; he was desperate to come. But, after a few moments the melted treat had dried up. The friction became unpleasant.

Fortunately, he had more ice mice. This time he played until he'd melted four. The first, he sucked into his mouth before taking it in his fingers and alternately rubbing his nipples and collarbones until the ice was gone. The second he sucked on again, but this one he slid over his Adam's apple, down between his pectoral muscles, down the deep groove that bisected his torso, into the indentations running across his taut abdomen, to his navel where the sticky liquid was pooling. Then he finger-fucked his belly button like he would use his cock in any willing orifice. Sliding his hand further down, he stroked his cock twice, and let out a low rumbling groan before grabbing another sweet.

The third one he took into his hand, while he worried his lower lip with his teeth. Should he? Would any truly straight man think of this? He slid the sweet down the curve of his lower back to his firm rounded buttocks. After he took a deep breath, he slid the ice mice down his cleft. A violent shiver coursed through his body, and it wasn't just from the cold. He did it again. His cock bobbed insistently for more. The sweet was perfect against his pucker, stimulating him far more than he would have imagined. No wonder gay men loved to be touched there. He'd never seriously considered it, but what he'd already done had felt so incredible he was just going to have to take the next step and give it a try. Lifting his leg to rest on the low wall surrounding the deck he could grasp the rail with on hand, the other hand he took and pressed the tip of one finger into his opening. He gasped and stopped. Relax, just relax. The finger finally slipped in, he pulled it back gingerly and pushed back again. After a few strokes he tried adding a second finger. He was full, so full. Then he touched something inside that almost sent him over the edge and over the rail of the ship as well. Even with all his athletic prowess there was no way he could come standing on one foot. He pressed the spot again and cried out softly. His fingers slipped out, and he sighed.

Back on two feet he picked another sweet from the packet. This one he took and ghosted over his hip bones and, his well muscled thighs. The sensitive skin of his inner thighs pebbled with gooseflesh. He returned the chilly sweet to his responsive nipples. The sticky liquid that ran down his chest, it clung to the tuft of hair surrounding his cock. He slicked the rest over his straining prick. He was panting, and thrashing against the insistent fingers on his nipples. The foreplay had gone on long enough; he popped the icy sweet into his mouth unable to keep his fingers from his cock any longer. Grasping downward frantically, he cupped his balls in one hand, and his extremely engorged cock in the other. He took one, two, three, four – he wasn't going to get to five strokes. Crying out, he came in a fountain, spurting long white ropes over the rail and into the water. Still panting hard, he grabbed the railing for support as his legs trembled fiercely from the force of his orgasm.

Slowly, his breathing evened out. The lake was still calm, the sky still clear and the stars bright. The air was cooler now, and he was far more relaxed. Ice mice, who would have thought, a children's sweet could be so… erotic? Just thinking about them was making his cock twitch again. As he stumbled sleepily back to his bunk, his head swam with visions of the tasty little sweets. Tomorrow, he would need to ask Hermione where he could find some more.


End file.
